A Phantomhive Butler's Duty
by zero-kun08
Summary: As the queen's guard dog, Ciel had to help solve a very emotionally tough case.  Sebastian is eager to help his young master feel better anyway that he can. SebastianXCiel


**A Phantomhive Butler's Duty**

**Warning: Yaoi! that's right everyone this story contains boy x boy action! If you don't like then I suggest you hit the back button on the upper left corner of your screen. You have been warned. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Kuroshitsuji" or any of it's characters. I would form a contract with Sebastian though any day ;)**

He came to me from the pitch black darkness; when my body was beaten, abused and near its breaking point. I needed a savior quickly or I was going to die alone in the ice cold dungeon

without acquiring my revenge that I so desperately sought. It was just by shear coincidence that my saving grace came in the form of a demon that I would later name Sebastian Michaelis. In exchange for my soul he would free me from my captors as well as grant me my desire. It only took me a split second to agree to his terms. I didn't care that by surrendering my soul to the tall demon meant that my young life would come to an abrupt end. All I wanted was the people or person responsible for my parents murder to suffer a violent, slow death.

It has been four years since that fateful night, however I feel that I am not any closer to finding the culprits then I was back then. "Damn it!". Out of frustration I slam my fist onto the desk spilling

the tea that was just brought to me.

"Bocchan, you really should watch your temper. What if someone else besides me saw that little outburst of yours?" Amber eyes look up at me from the floor as my butler picks up the pieces of

the broken tea cup.

"I feel like we are missing some kind of important clue, Sebastian. Something that would point us in the right direction." I address him without glancing away from the morning's newspaper. I can

feel his usual expressionless gaze upon me. I blush slight knowing that I have his complete attention. I don't know when I started feeling this way towards my pawn, however I can tell that I will not be able to suppress these forbidden feelings for much longer. I take a small bite of the freshly baked scone that was brought along to compliment the tea as I glance over the morning's news. "Young girl brutally murdered; body left in front of Big Ben displayed for all to see." These kind of headlines don't surprise me anymore. My family has been the queen's loyal guard dogs since before I was born so she has been constantly sending me to the scenes of similar scenarios as soon as I inherited the position of the Phantomhive family head. "Have we received a letter from her majesty yet? This particular case looks like something she would assign to me."

"As always master you are correct." He flatters me as he swiftly pulls out an envelope from a pocket within his tailcoat. He reads me the letter and as I suspected, the queen is ordering me sniff out

the one responsible for the most recent killing. " Shall I call for the carriage?" He asks. He should already know my answer after serving me for this long. This little habit of his is the only thing that annoys me about him.

"Of course, I want to get started right away." I finish my pastry and grab my walking cane that was placed right beside me. He rejoins me downstairs in the front yard to help me into the carriage.

We leave the mansion traveling the short distance into the city. I pass the time by reading the newspaper article once again, searching for any hints it might be hiding as to who the killer is. Sebastian leans over and licks my cheek. In shock I hit him. "What in bloody hell was that for?" At this moment I know my face is completely red.

I am sorry master, but you had a crumb on the side of your face. You don't want to appear in public like that do you?" He smirks holding his hand on the spot where I hit him and returning to his seat across from me. I can not believe the audacity of what he just did without permission; yet I kinda enjoyed it. We arrive at the scene. As expected it is swarmed with nosy civilians. I sigh as I fight my way to the center of the crowd where I am greeted by Lord Randell.

"Earl Phantomhive your help is not needed we have already got a suspect in custody." The police commissioner grumbles.

"Oh is that so? Well Her Majesty has other ideas." I show him the orders.

" I thought she would send you here. Fine I will allow you to interrogate the suspect. He was already taken to the station." He hands me his reports and I look over them quickly before giving them back to him.

"Alright, thank you for your cooperation." I smiled as I get back into my carriage and go to the police station for what promises to be a very tedious few hours.

* Many hours later *

As I thought the hours of questioning did go by slowly ending with the guy breaking and confessing his crimes. Finally I get to return home. I chuckle to myself as I look at the clock. It is well passed ten o'clock and the moon is shinning brightly outside. Sebastian returned to the mansion before I did in order to prepare for my arrival. He greets me at the door. "Good evening young master, welcome home." He bows.

"Yes I am home." I am in no mood for his antics tonight. I hand him my coat and go straight to my room wanting to forget the details of the hideous slaying that was described to me. I have learned to harden my heart to these events, but for some reason this particular one bothers me. It might be because all the monster's victims were under the age of sixteen. I don't know. I just feel the need to let it out. I plop on my bed crying as I take off the mask I have had on for years. I hear my door creak open, but I too far gone unable to halt these useless tears from escaping my eyes.

"Bocchan?" I hear the concern in his voice. I wonder what could have given away that something is not as right as I tried to make it seem.

I turn my head to look at him with red, puffy, wet eyes. He sits on the bed next to me and leans down kissing me. I kiss back. I don't care that I am kissing another man let alone my butler. In this moment all I want is to feel nothing. I do not care who I use as long as I get what I want in the end. He slowly unties the blue ribbon around my neck. I blush while keeping eye contact with him. He tosses the ribbon to the floor and it is soon followed by my green shirt. " Sebastian..." I call his name knowing what he wants from me is exactly what I need from him. He kisses along my neck teasingly, as he unbuttons each one of the buttons on my white undershirt. I gasp in surprise when he suddenly switches to playful nibbling as the last shirt hits the floor now forgotten by us. He stops to look me over like a predator would it's pray before consuming it.

"Are you sure?" Such a stupid question for him to ask me.

"Positive. Don't make me order you to do it." I threaten. He chuckles at my response before proceeding to rip off my shorts. Damn it those were my favorite ones too! I glare at him for ruining them. He just laughs as he hovers over me and leaves light kisses along my chest to my lower regions. The demon wraps his warm mouth around my length. I gasp in surprise at the feeling of it all. After a few minutes of sucking me of he has me completely turned on and as stiff as a board. Quite pleased with the state he has me in he undresses himself painfully slowly.

Once he is naked I can not help but stare. " you like what you see?" He smirks once again toying with me.

"Just get on with it already!" I am aching painfully for release.

"Yes my lord." He smiles above me. He reaches over for so lube. As soon as he unscrews the top my sense of smell is engulfed with the scent of strawberries.

"S-strawberry?" I am confused as to why he has chosen such a plain and boring scent.

"It tastes like strawberry as well, however that experiment is for another night." He lathers his fingers with the slippery substance. Suddenly I feel him insert two fingers into my virgin hole. I wince at the new sensation,

"Relax, Ciel-kun. I know it hurts but it will soon give way to pleasure I promise you." He begins slowly scissoring his fingers within me.

At the sound of my name I relax and immediately realize that he is right. I moan in pleasure. I thrust to meet him as I crave for more contact. No it's not more; it is deeper that I want. I am getting lost in this feeling I don't think I could ever feel more pleasure then this until he hits my prostate. I moan loudly.

"Ah there it is." His cockiness finally showing itself.

"There what is?" I ask.

"Your prostate. I was searching for it and now that I found it you will be in for a real treat." He removes his fingers. I whimper missing that euphoric feeling already. He just snickers at me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Nothing I just never thought I would hear such a cute noise come from you." He takes a few more seconds to lube himself up and enters me without so much as a warning. I scream in pain. "Shhh..I know just do what you did before. Try to relax, I won't move until you say so." He runs his fingers through my hair waiting for my word just as he promised.

"It's fine go ahead." I tell him after concentrating on my breathing for a few seconds.

He nods and begins slowly thrusting in me. I moan loudly. "S-Sebastian..g-go faster...please." I beg him for the first time ever since we have been bound by the contract we made all those years ago. He obeys me increasing his speed the point that I can not longer keep up with him. I can feel the pressure building up in my crotch again. " I-I think I am..going to cum." I say between moans and pants.

"Me too..just a bit more." He moves even faster and suddenly I feel myself fill up with a hot, sticky fluid.

"Sebastian!." I scream as I cum shortly after him, covering his chest with my own juices.

He stays inside me for a little bit longer before pulling out and collapsing beside me, panting.

"Feel better?" He smirks confidently.

" Yes I do, thank you." I smack him weakly as I am extremely exhausted. I cuddle up to him as I quickly drift off to sleep.

He grins. "A Phantomhive butler should at least be able to please is master."

**Author's note: O.O I did it! It's amazing what boredom at work can do. My first Kuro fanfic as well as my first one shot! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave a review. Please know flames though, they make me incredibly sad. V.V **


End file.
